A Strange Conversation
by fibbles
Summary: Percy comes across a strange conversation when he uses the internet for the first time since he joined Camp Half – Blood. Please R R.


**A Strange Conversation…**

Percy comes across a strange conversation when he uses the internet for the first time since he joined Camp Half – Blood.

**DISCLAIMER: **

I am not a man named Rick Riordan, in fact I am not a man at all and anybody who says I am will be put in the cupboard with Percy…

Percy Jackson was sat in his mum's(_AN or mom's for all you Americans!)_ living room on their new laptop on that fateful Wednesday afternoon; he hadn't been on a computer for so long that he had almost forgotten how to use one! He sat for a moment before deciding to look up one of those "social website" thingies that everybody at his "mortal" school were talking about.

Finally he found what he was looking for. He clicked the button which enabled him t read the persons last update; he had no idea who the person was but the statement intrigued him none the less. It read:

**Update by – FIBBLES- **

**There is a full on storm outside but not one hint of lightning…**

**All right, which one of you numbskulls stole Zeus's master bolt again?**

Percy stared at the screen and paled. He had already been through all of this one, he did NOT need to go through it again!

He pulled himself together and started reading the comments….

**VIXX - ****I****may****have****accidently****come****into****possession****of****it...**

**FIBBLES – ****vixx…..**

**GG - ****and I may have accidently broken it after Vixx****gave it to me for safe keeping****…**

**FIBBLES - **_**GG!**_

**Go and get him a new one!**

…**NOW!...**

**VIXX - **** U****mmm... I may be kinda stuck with Hades down in the underworld... and he may be laug****hing at the fact me and GG ****broke the lightning bolt...**

**FIBBLES - **** ohh well nows probably not a good time to tell you i broke his helm of darkn****ess then... Is it? ...**

**VIXX - **** Or maybe that I may have broken the trident then lost the pieces? I thought not,****oh well, in the past...**

Percy suddenly found himself feeling quite ill…

**FIBBLES - **** now is also not a good time to tell you that Poseidon is reading this over my shoulder then...**

Percy awoke some minutes later, lying, sprawled out across the floor. It took him several seconds to recall the reason for his sudden collapse. Then he remembered it and ran over to the computer. Where the chat room was still on the screen.

**VIXX - ****Umm no.. or that Hades has been looking over mine and that Persephone has collapsed with laughter...**

**FIBBLES - **** or that Percy who is also visiting the land of underwater is now being throttled by Pose****idon**** after commenting on how Poseidon must be really thick if he didn't realise that the trident he has at the moment is not magic, only 3.5 ft. long and made of plastic...**

This time Percy began to feel really, really worried. He had no recollection of this event, maybe, he thought, maybe I am reading some new, unseen prophecy! He deided to keep this information to himself for a while, this prophecy sounded dangerous it these girls were involved…

**VIXX ****- ****Umm, oh you mean the devils trident I replaced it with, you know the cheesy red ones, did he only just notice?!**

**FIBBLES - **** ummm yeah his face resembles the time when hades found out that i replaced his helm of darkness with a kiss me quick had from Blackpool!... Actually has he erm... noticed anything different lately... *ahem* *shifty eyes...***

**VIXX - **** I don't think so, he's looking a bit worried now and I think Persephone I s having trouble breathing...**

**FIBBLES - **** uh oh... Percy is whacking Poseidon over the head with the toy trident, Poseidon is still trying to throttle him and Hera has just shown up and is shouting that Percy can****'****t die cos he's one of the 7 half-bloods in the prophecy!**

I really should stop reading now, Percy thought as he scrolled down to the next bit…

**VIXX - **** Oh no! Well let's just hope Zeus doesn't get involv- I spoke too soon didn't I?**

**FIBBLES - **** ummm yeah he has joined in with Percy and is hitting Poseidon over the head with lightning bolt made of cardboard and tinfoil shouting " GIVE MY BOLT BACK!" Poseidon chocked something that sounded a bit like "compensating much?" and now Zeus has gone bright red and all the fish in the vicinity have been electrocuted and now he****'****s saying "MOTHER ALWAYS DID LIKE YOU BES YOU SON OF A - " actually let****'****s not go there...**

He heard laughter next to him and turned round to see Annabeth sat next to him laughing harder than ever! "ANNABETH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" he roared

"this is a fan fiction Percy," suddenly the room was bather in a rainbow glow and she started hovering in the air grinning "_anything could happen…"_ she fell to the floor laughed and vanished into thin air.

Oooookaay Percy thought, I'll ponder on that one later!

**VIXX - **** Oh no... Hades has stopped searching and is now coming up to see what the fuss is about... He's moaning something about needing a bigger pond for all the dead fish?!**

**FIBBLES - **** oh yeah well urm now may not be a good time for him to visit it****'****s still kinda mad up here... Zeus is still shouting unrepeatab****le stuff...**

**VIXX - ****Too late... Me and Persephone are stuck down here now... Oh well, at least she's not laughing anymore, ooh are those figs?! Be right back nom nom nom****…**

**FIBBLES ****- **** NOOOOOOOO VIXX**** DO NOT EAT THE FOOD!**

**VIXX ****-**** But it looks so yummy... Just one bite? Pwease**

**FIBBLES - ****NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

** . .FOOD.**

**VIXX - **** But****,**** but there's less chance of me dying if I stay in the underworld****…**

**FIBBLES - ****well yes but we don't want to have another incident like when I got stuck down there... let****'****s go on a holiday she said! It****'****ll be fun she said oooh look at those pomegra****n****ates she said... go try one she said... you****'****ll like them she said.. APRIL FOOLS she said...****... well thank you GG**** but i don not need to have another incident like that again... I was lucky that hades found me so annoying he let me go free...**

**VIXX - **** But****,**** but there is no sunlight here, I can live my undead life happily****!**

**FIBBLES -**** well yes but H****ades would probably find you annoying an****d send you home anyway...**

**VIXX - **** Maybe I can convince him to make me human again.. anyway how's things on m****oun****t Olympus****?**

**FIBBLES - ****umm not sue ****I**** want to say but you and persephonie should probably get here... QUICKLY PLEASE! ARRRGGG****!**

**VIXX -**** But we can't leave!**

**FIBBLES - **** you have to H****ad****es looks kinda shell shocked...**

**GG - ****um guys, now may not be a good time, but Gaia has decided that the electrocuting of the fish has made a terrible smell and has only just realised that I may have 'accidently' gone flying into her on Festus II****…**

**FIBBLES - ****oh... my G****od**

**VIXX - **** I think you**** mean God**_**S**_

**FIBBLES -**** yes that...**

**VIXX -****I'm still stuck down here, can someone please tell Hades to bring me back to life before I don't know, Osiris comes along with Ra!**

… **What has happened now, I'm kinda cut off down here…?**

**FIBBLES -**** ummmmmmm well Aphrodite has gone AWOL ****'****cos Zeus blew up her wardrobe and she has a date with Ares**** tonight, Are****s has gone AWOL because now he can****'****t get to Narnia, Zeus is stood there looking ashamed of himself and being told off by Hera ****Poseidon and hades are still trying to kill each other, Percy is wheezing in a corner still clinging to half a trident and Apollo is stood in the middle composing a poe****m about the whole thing...**

Percy _really _wasn't liking the look of this….

**VIXX - ****Oh... So a normal day then?**

**FIBBLES -**** Y****ep pretty much and I am STILL working my way through my h****ome ****w****ork**** wit****h NO help from the gods...**

**VIXX -****:'( depression... Persephone has gone off somewhere and can you please ask Hades to make me mortal again I'm very depressed down here being all vampirey****…**

**FIBBLES -****I'****ve asked and he****'****s on his way but ill warn you he****'s still sulking...**

**VIXX -**** Maybe if I annoy him enough he'll do it? I mean he can hardly kill me, I'll annoy him even more then...**

**FIBBLES - **** he says he****'****ll do it!**

**VIXX -**** Mwah ha ha YAY I can finally be human again *happy dance, hugs Hades who looks shocked then runs around screaming with laughter***

Percy slowly closed the lid of the laptop and crawled into a corner where he spent the rest of the week in shock.

He vowed to never go on the internet _ever_ again.

**(AN) ** THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING! Please review me your opinions! In case you were wondering, yes this is an actual conversation that took place between me, FIBBLES and my friends VIXX and GG!

Check out _their_ profiles under:

XXGGXX

And

Vixxster2492

THANKS!


End file.
